Dk64rules (series) VI - Chapter 4: Jeshu
You are reading Chapter 1 of Dk64rules (series) VI. Please refer to this handy guide system to choose your next chapter (links coming soon). 1 2 3 4 5 ' 'PREVIOUSLY... Suddenly, Keyan's eyes glowed, noticeable in the dark alley, and he felt his power increase dramatically. Emily's voice rang through the air, some sort of subliminal sub-concscious message out of his own mind, with a beautiful voice... "The illusion of attachment shall create chaos..." After that, Keyan learned his first upgraded power: Shattering Blast. 'Chapter 4' While Keyan was regretting keeping his crush on Emily secret from Jeshu, Jeshu was enjoying a date with Emily herself, the date being the consequence of Keyan's secrecy. After the date was over, Jeshu waved goodbye and took the alleys back to his and Keyan's spot, of which he titled "Jeshkey." Jeshu: Man, sure is dark out. I can see the clouds looming over; looks like a storm is coming. I wonder if Keyan's okay. I did kinda spring it on him a little abruptly... Jeshu kept wondering about Keyan as he walked the dark, abandoned alleys. Old lights flickering out on the last of their power, dust moving in slight wind, and an eerie calmness set the atmosphere of the alleys. Amidst the darkness, along the way, something stood out to Jeshu. A purple crystal. Jeshu (picking it up): This is a crystal like the one from before! The one that gave Keyan power! I bet...if I tried to use it, I could be stronger...yes, I could protect the ones I care about, just as Keyan can now... And so, Jeshu tried everything he could to trigger the crystal's power without breaking it, but found nothing indicating even a chance of releasing anything. On accident, he dropped it, and it shattered. The shards of crystal attached to him, and he fell into that deep sleep... ???: Jeshu, you have found your way. Fate has succeeded on it's plan. Jeshu: W-What... ???: You shall travel down the path of evil, destroy what you hate, and never look back. The power of the 'Dark Stream '''is yours to keep. You can fire a continuous blast of darkness from your hands, unlimited energy included in the time of dusk. I must retreat; my power drifts away for this night...look for other crystals, and keep them away from Keyan... Jeshu: Wait, who are you?? ???: ...a friend. A part of you... And with that, Jeshu awoke from his slumber, and was surprised to see Keyan, dumbfounded at the scene... Keyan: No...no, you didn't!! You broke a crystal! Jeshu: Yes...I did...and now I have a power! The power to destroy all that I hate, and protect the ones I care about! But most of all... Keyan: What?! Jeshu: To keep you from acquiring more crystals...I need all of them...''ALL of them...to awaken my true self, a part of me I must discover... What will happen next...? Read Chapter 5! Category:Chapters Category:Fan Fiction Category:Voidverse Category:Voidverse Saga Chapters Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction Chapters